A Demon's Requiem
by Amore Inmortal
Summary: Aidian is a young woman who thirsts for revenge against the man who murdered her family and left her for dead. She strikes a deal with Sebastian Michaelis; her body and soul in exchange for his help. Set in the modern day. Mature content later.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Well, here I am writing a Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fanfic. I hope you like it. This story is set in the future as in our time. I wanted to write something different. I hope I get this right. I'll try to keep the characters in character. Expect some randomness though. I'll try to update my other story soon. I'll try to keep the story canon as much as possible (if it can be done in the future that is). I haven't watched all episodes of Kuroshitsuji or read the manga completely.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters (i.e 3 Sebastian Michaelis 3). I also don't own The Malediction by I am Ghost nor am I in any way affiliated with said musical artists.**

**-xxx-**

_Create this beautiful__  
__Memory of love__  
__A dance with the dead.__  
__It does exist.__  
__We still remain__  
__Black veil and cross__  
__Cut away this mist and fog...__  
__And follow your heart__  
__Frozen past and tears from God__  
__Kiss these nightmares; my enemy__  
__Dark angel clouds__  
__Thieves and the wicked__  
__They do not make a sound..._

__  
I 

There is darkness everywhere. The air hangs thick with the scent of blood and death. Shadows dance as the flames  
burn brighter, reaching higher and farther as if attempting to touch the moonless night sky.

A few feet from the raging inferno, lies a figure lying in a pool of blood, unmoving, clothed in a dark cloak. Flickers of light from the fire reveal the face of a seemingly young woman. Her porcelain skin is smeared with blood. Her curly, blonde hair is too tinged with blood.

Her heart was still beating but only just barely. Her life was slowly slipping away from her before her very eyes. She would die soon, and reunite with her family who died before the fire began.

'No. I don't want to die. I can't die just yet.' Her mind screamed as her body was slowly dying. She was desperate. She had never felt such overwhelming emotions before that she felt the darkness begin to swallow her whole.

'Somebody please help me!' She tried to scream but no words came out. Fear coursed through her heart. Wasn't there anyone out there that could come to her aid?

She watched the darkness all around her, with her every breath she wished to be saved. Her blue-green eyes reflected sadness. She should be welcoming death with open arms, but instead she fought against it with all she had. She wanted nothing more than to live.

They say that when a person lies there with death looming in every corner waiting to take the soul, the person dying wishes to keep on living. It's a survival instinct that was burning brighter than the flames that engulfed her home, turning everything to ash.

"Do you want to live so badly that you're calling upon me to save you?" a voice said echoing in her mind. She looked above at a tree and saw a magnificent black crow staring down at her, its eyes glowing crimson. She knew she should be afraid but she was not.

"Who are you? What are you? Show yourself to me?" She managed to say but her words were barely above a whisper. Just as she spoke the crow flew off into the dark forest. Her gaze followed it until it was out of sight. A man appeared from the forest. He was tall and dressed from head to toe in black. He was ethereal. He had raven hair and red eyes. His eyes mesmerized her and they seemed to glow just as the crow's had. She then knew that the man was not human. There was a mysterious darkness emanating from him.

She knew she should be afraid of this man but she wasn't. "Please, help me." She said.

He smirked causing a chill to run down her spine. "Do you know that what you're asking for comes at a price? I'm a demon that devours human souls. If you want my help, then your body and soul will be mine to devour at the end of your life."

"Then take them. My body and soul are yours to do with whatever you desire. I just want to live long enough to find the man who murdered my family. I want to avenge my family. I have to." She said without preamble. At this point, she didn't care about anything else anymore. She just wanted revenge.

"Then I suppose we have a deal. In exchange for my help, your body and soul will be mine. But be warned, once the deal is made it cannot be broken. You will be bound to me until you die. You cannot run away from me even if you tried. I'll always find you. I'll be your shadow forever." He said smiling.

"I understand. And I accept the terms. My body and soul in exchange for your help. You will help me hunt down that man and destroy him, right?"

"Of course. It will be my pleasure." He said. "There is one more thing. You realize that when the time comes. The day I devour your soul. You will not go to heaven or hell. You will spend all eternity in darkness."

Before she could reply, another voice appeared as if out of nowhere and soon a boy appeared standing beside the man. "Will you stop wasting time and make the deal already." The boy had dark blue gray hair and a blue eye. His other eye was covered by an eye patch. He looked no older than thirteen years old but the look in his eye made him appear older as if he'd seen more than a child his age should see. The man looked down at the boy with a smirk. "As you wish, master."

Confusion poured through her. Than man had called the boy his master. How could it be? Was the boy a demon as well? Her confusion however was short-lived and soon she felt a sharp pain on her chest just over her heart. She cried out closing her eyes for a moment as the pain seared through her. What was happening to her? Why was she feeling pain? Then she looked up to see the man kneeling before her, his right hand was glowing and a mark appeared on it. It was a pentagram.

"This pentagram seals our little deal. You have one similar somewhere on your body, where ever you feel pain. It is part of our contract." He said.

She nodded as she placed her hand over her heart. She felt her eyes growing heavy. Her body was growing weak. She knew she would not die. She had bartered her soul so she could live although she didn't know if she could trust this man to keep true to their contract. For all she knew he could devour her without warning.

"What is your name?" She asked them as she was carried off from the ground by the man.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis and this is my master, Ciel Phantomhive." The man answered. She just nodded not really noting their names before her body was engulfed by darkness as the world turned black.

"She is unconscious, master. Shall we take our leave of this place? The authorities will be here soon to investigate and it's not in our interest to be discovered with this woman." Sebastian said.

Ciel looked thoughtful as he watched the flames begin to cease their destruction. The house stood but everything else was now ashes. Watching the scene made him remember the night when his own home had burned down. Of course he was remembering the second time when he had been reborn a demon not the first time when he'd made the contract with Sebastian. "Yes, let's go. Come Sebastian. There is much that needs to be done. It's almost dawn."

Sebastian nodded as he followed Ciel into the dark forest leaving no trace of their being in that place or of the woman's survival. Sebastian took one last look at the scene before disappearing into the shadows.

Fin

_**Author's Note: Okay, so tell me how was the first chapter of this fanfic? Great? Awful? I'd really like feedback in your reviews. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited my fanfic. I hope you continue to read and review. I will try to update soon but I have one other story I'm working on. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the awesome characters. Although I do wish I had a sexy and dedicated butler like Sebastian (without the selling my soul to him deal). **

-xxx-

**That which issues from the heart alone,**

**Will bend the hearts of others to your own.**

**-Goethe's Faust**

II

"Master Ciel, is there something that is bothering you? You've been silent since we brought the girl with us." Sebastian asked as he served the young boy his tea and strawberry shortcake.

It was nearly noon and the young woman they'd brought hadn't woken up. Not that Ciel could blame her, after the tragedy she had just lived through mere hours ago.

"Sebastian, why do you keep treating me as if I was still bound to you by our contract? I'm not your master anymore. I'm a demon like you now." Ciel asked putting off Sebastian's question for a moment.

"I don't know. I guess old habits die hard. Our contract was never fulfilled because I never devoured your soul." Sebastian said as he poured himself some tea. He sat down in a chair next to Ciel's. Sure, they were no longer bound by a contract but Sebastian continued to serve Ciel faithfully for reasons that neither understood. The difference was that they were equals now.

Ciel nodded staring out the window for a moment. "Sebastian, did you find out who this woman is?" He asked. He didn't say it out loud but there was something about her that seemed oddly familiar to him. He couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly but he felt like he knew her even though he knew he didn't know her.

Sebastian smirked as he handed Ciel a yellow manila folder that had everything about their guest. "Yes, I did. Her name is Aidan Elizabeth Ciel Middleford."

Hearing those names brought Ciel out of his reverie and he looked at Sebastian with a cold stare. If this was a joke, he didn't find it amusing. "What game are you playing?"

"I assure you, Ciel, I am not playing any games. I searched through the remains of her house and in City Hall for all records of her existence. She is Elizabeth Middleford's great great great granddaughter. Life sure has a weird sense of humor, doesn't it?" Sebastian said as he drank his tea. "I also went ahead and erased all of her records. There aren't any records that she ever existed. As for the people who knew her, they'll lose all memories of her. It is always fun to mess with humans and their minds. Luckily this is a small town so it wasn't difficult."

Ciel nodded. He was content with that. If they were to help Aidan, then it would be best if she didn't exist. Otherwise the human police would ask too many questions that would get them into more trouble than they would have ever imagined. Still, Sebastian was right when he said that life had a strange sense of humor. It was ironic that he met descendant of his former fiancée and cousin and knowing that she was bound by a demonic contract to Sebastian. Now that he thought about it, Aidan resembled Elizabeth a great deal, except for the eyes and from what he gathered they were different in personality as well. "Sebastian, would you mind checking on our guest to see if she has regained consciousness. The maids are off so you will have to check on her. I want to talk to her as soon as possible. There is much to be done."

"Yes, I know." Sebastian said, setting aside his tea and left to check up on Aidan. He was intrigued by the young woman who had sold herself to him in exchange for revenge. It was funny; this was exactly how he had made the same deal with Ciel over a century ago. Except that this time, he had made the deal with a beautiful young woman instead of a young boy. It had been so long since he'd devoured the soul of a woman and he was looking forward to the day he devoured hers.

Sebastian wondered if Ciel would interfere. After all, Aidan turned out to be his former fiancée's great great great granddaughter. Ciel did not love Elizabeth but he cared enough that he hated to see the girl unhappy. And now over a century later, here was a descendant who resembled Ciel's cousin a little bit too much.

No, Ciel would not interfere. He couldn't. The deal had been made and there was nothing that he could do. Unless he, Sebastian, himself did not follow through the contract, Aidan was bound to him. If he let her alone, she would become a demon like Ciel had and forever roam the world like they did. No, he would not make the same mistake. He would devour her soul.

-xxx-

Sebastian wandered the halls of the mansion that he and Ciel were living in. It was an old house that had been vacant for years. The townspeople had thought the place was haunted so of course there had been gossip when he and Ciel had first moved in. It wasn't as grand as the Phantomhive manor had been but it was good enough for them. Besides it was a temporary home because they never remained in one place for too long. They could not arouse suspicion after all. Even if they now lived in a time where demons and monsters were thought to be just stories to frighten children to behave.

He stopped by a door at the end of the hall where Aidan was resting. He opened the door and went in without knocking. He had no need after all this wasn't Victorian London anymore. This was a new century where old customs no longer held value.

Inside the room, he found Aidan awake, standing beside an old antique mirror. She hadn't noticed him come in. She was lost in thought as her hand was on her chest where the mark of the deal she had made with him was. She was dressed in only tank top and shorts, the clothes she had been wearing beneath the coat.

Clearing his throat, he made himself known to her. Aidan turned around startled to see him. "What are you doing here?" She said as she covered herself from him.

Sebastian smirked at her attempt to cover her body from his gaze. "I'm here to check on you. I was starting to think that you would never wake up. Oh, you don't have to cover yourself on my account. I kind of enjoy seeing you like that. Although I would prefer seeing you undressed but I'll take what I can get."

"You pervert! Who do you think you are?" She shouted in rage. She glared at the man. She didn't know what his deal was. Why was he looking at her as if she was a piece of property?

"I am the pervert who owns you. Your body as well as your soul belong to me." He replied as that smug look never leaving his face. "Or did you forget about our deal?" He walked over to where she stood looking down at her.

"Of course I didn't forget! How could I if I have the damn thing tattooed on my body!" She yelled glaring daggers at Sebastian. "And just because I made a deal with you doesn't make me your property! My body and soul will be yours after I die."

Sebastian was amused. Aidan was defiant and was very different from Elizabeth. But she was still just as foolish. Did she not realize that he could kill her easily? Regardless of the contract. "That's where you're wrong. You belong to me and I can do with you whatever I want."

Aidan didn't know what drove her to slap Sebastian but she did. She glared as he stumbled but caught himself before he fell down. Part of her was proud that she defended herself but the other part regretted it as soon as her hand made contact with his face.

With one swift move, Sebastian grabbed her hand and threw her roughly on the bed, pining her down with his body. His eyes flashed dangerously as he held her imprisoned. She struggled against his hold but she knew it was futile.

"Do you know how stupid that move you just pulled was? I could kill you for that, contract or not. And don't be fooled, I can do whatever I want with you. I could take you right here and now and you wouldn't be able to stop me." He growled. He saw a tinge of fear in her eyes as he spoke. "Luckily for you, I'll overlook this incident because raping women isn't my style. I prefer women who give themselves to me willingly. That makes things more enjoyable for both. But next time you might not be as lucky. Now, do you understand? Next time I might not restrain myself."

Aidan stared at him in fear. She felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. If she had any doubts that he was dangerous before, they were gone now. Sebastian, though handsome, was extremely dangerous. She would have to be careful around him. She nodded, shaking her head as she couldn't find the courage to speak. She was too muck in shock that she didn't expect his lips to crash on her own in a fierce kiss. As much as she tried to fight him, she found herself giving in to him. After a moment he pulled away from her smirking as he got off, freeing her from his grip.

"What was that for?" She said as she sat up. Her lips were still tingling from the kiss. She felt used. Sebastian had stolen her first kiss. She should have felt repulsed but strangely she didn't. Damn he was a good kisser.

"That was for slapping me. Consider yourself lucky that I only kissed you." He said. "Now, if you'd please be so kind and change into something more proper, my master would like to see you soon. If you'd like to wash up, there is a bathroom in your room. There are plenty of clothes in the closet. Wear whatever you like. I'll come by in a few minutes to bring you to him."

Before she could reply, Sebastian was gone, leaving her alone. She broke down then, crying. Crying for her parents, for her sister who would never become a famous actress, for her baby brother who would never grow up, but she also cried for herself because she would never see them again.

She wasn't sure if she had made the right choice anymore. Perhaps she should have not made the deal with Sebastian. She should have died along with her family. Had she been a coward to have bargained her body and soul to keep on living? What would her parents think about her now? They had always taught her and her sister that forgiving was the best thing a person could do to those who have harmed others.

She thought she had made the right choice at the time but now she wasn't so sure. It was already too late. She had struck a deal with the demon and she had to pay. But first she would avenge her family. That man who murdered them would pay. She would make certain of that. She had to make him pay.

Determined to avenge her family, Aidan wiped away her tears. She didn't want anyone see her in this state of distress. Especially not Sebastian. She didn't want to appear weak in front of him and have him think she was afraid. No, she would not let herself become vulnerable again. It was the least she could do.

-xxx-

Half an hour passed before Sebastian returned. By then she had already showered and changed. She found a few clothes that she thought were Sebastian's because they were too big on her. A large gray t-shirt and black sweat pants that she had to roll a few times so she didn't trip. She left her blonde hair loose since she couldn't find a hair band. She was in need of a haircut because her hair almost reached her waist. She was uncomfortable with long hair and always preferred having it short.

Sebastian didn't speak the whole time he led her to the library. He ushered her inside.

The library was impressive and she gazed in awe at all the books she saw. She lived books and always wanted to write a book but never had the time.

"Do you like books? I can tell by the look on your face when you came in." the boy said from where he sat in an armchair in the middle of the room. He was staring at her with his blue eye.

"Yes, I love books. I've loved to read since I was little. Books were my escape from reality." She said as she remembered the first book she was given.

"Books are very interesting indeed. You can always find yourself lost between its pages almost watching the stories unfold." he said.

Aidan smiled but didn't say anything. She agreed with what he said.

"You're probably wondering who we are...or rather what we are? I assume you have many questions? If so now is the time to ask but first there are a few things we should discuss." The boy said. "First allow me to introduce myself. I am Ciel Phantomhive."

"I'm Aidan." She said looking at Ciel, studying him. He looked young but something told her he was much older than he appeared.

"I know who you are, Aidan Elizabeth Ciel Middleford." he said. Aidan was confused. How was it that he knew who she was? She hadn't told them her name.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

Ciel smiled as he crossed his arms. "Would you believe me if I told you that you are my great great great niece?" He told her but she just stared at him as if he had sprouted a second head and wings. "Let me tell you a little story and perhaps then you might believe that what I'm telling you is true."

Fin

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. I had a little too much fun writing this. How did you like that twist I threw in to the story? Aidan is Ciel's three great's niece. If I did my math correctly that is. Wonder how she's going to react to learning that truth. And of course one of her names is Ciel so she should believe, right?**


End file.
